Motor vehicle steering columns which are mounted on a vehicle body for up and down pivotal movement about a geometric center located near the innermost end of the steering column are sometimes referred to as "rake adjustable" or "raked" steering columns. Prior position control apparatus for raked columns typically includes a stationary bracket with vertical legs on opposite sides of the steering column and a lever actuated clamp for squeezing the legs of the bracket against a spacer on the steering column to fictionally capture the position of the steering column relative to the stationary bracket. Usually, the clamp includes a long bolt rotatable with the lever and a nut threaded onto the bolt but restrained against rotation relative to the stationary bracket so that up and down movement of the lever tensions the bolt between the legs of the stationary bracket and the legs squeeze against the spacer. When the screw thread on the bolt is a multiple lead thread, chatter during up and down adjustment may be occur because of the degree to which such multiple lead thread relaxes bolt tension. A raked steering column position control apparatus according to this invention is an improvement over prior control apparatus of the type described above.